


The Ways They Go

by ziazippy5379



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Happy Ending, Sort Of, Team as Family, everyone dies, it is still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: This is how all of the Librarians die.





	The Ways They Go

**Author's Note:**

> I went from writing something cute to something sad. I have no idea why I felt the need to write this. I made myself really sad writing this.
> 
> The first four parts take place within the 30 or so years after the show. The last few take place a long long time later.

“We need to go now,” said Eve rushing into the main room of the Annex.

“Where, Colonel?” asked Jenkins.

“The hospital. There’s been a car accident,” she replied.

Jenkins rushed over to the backdoor and set the coordinates. The five of them ran through and into the hospital lobby. Eve went over to the desk to find out what was going on. She spoke to a few people before coming back. When she got there her face was heartbroken.

“Jake is still in surgery, but it didn’t look good.”

They sat in the waiting room for the next few hours waiting for any news on how Jake was doing. Only most of the time they weren’t sitting. Just like for Cassandra they spent as more time pacing rather than sitting. Eventually a doctor came out to talk to Eve. She insisted on going to talk to him alone. It took a while for their whole conversation.

“He didn’t make it,” was all she was able to get out before breaking down crying. “There was too much damage to his internal organs.”

* * *

 

 

“What are you two going after this time?” Flynn asked.

“We found where Prometheus’ Flame is,” Cassandra replied excitedly. “We’ll see you when we get back.”

“Good luck,” Eve called as Ezekiel and Cassandra went through the backdoor.

“Open the door now!” Ezekiel shouted as Jenkins answered the phone.

Jenkins opened the backdoor and Ezekiel tumbled though chased by flames.

“Where’s Cassandra?” Jenkins asked.

“We made a mistake in the translation. The flame consumed her before we could get out,” said Ezekiel. “She was right we should have gotten help with it.”

“Oh God,” the soft exclamation came from Eve.

“You can’t blame yourself,” said Flynn.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t stay here anymore. They are not my team!” shouted Ezekiel.

“They’re Librarians just like you,” said Eve.

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what is?”

“They’re not Jake and Cassandra! They are the only team I will ever have,” and with that remark he stormed out of the Library.

The glow of the backdoor faded as the current Librarians went out on their new mission. As it did the clippings book came to life. Jenkins was the first to get over to it and he saw only one article.

“What does it say?” asked Flynn.

“‘Internationally Wanted Thief Ezekiel Jones Found Dead,” said Jenkins.

“How?” asked Eve.

“As far as they can tell a rope snapped and he fell down an elevator shaft. He died on the impact.”

* * *

 

“Colonel Baird, may I speak to you for a moment?” asked Jenkins.

“Of course,” she said.

“I wish to give up my immortality,” he said.

“Why?” Eve asked.

“I am tired of outliving everyone I care about. The loss of Mr. Jones has made it quite clear to me,” he said.

Eve helped him to pick an apprentice and give up his immortality. He lived for another ten years making sure that all of his knowledge was in the Library before his death. He went peacefully in his sleep one night after an important artifact was retrieved.

* * *

 

“Flynn, I think we have to admit that we are definitely mortal again.”

“Is it because neither of us can remember more than fifty years ago?” he asked.

“No. Well yes. But really because I’m pregnant,” Eve said.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Their triplets were born six months later.

“We’re sorry Mr. Carsen but your wife did not make it. Although all three of your children did,” the doctor informed Flynn. “Two boys and a girl.”

Even though he could not remember why the names were important Flynn chose to name his kids Jacob, Ezekiel, and Cassandra.

* * *

 

“Dad, we are not leaving you or the Library,” his daughter Cassandra said.

“You three are only 27 years old. You still have most of your lives ahead of you,” said Flynn.

“It’s not worth it without the Library. We’re Librarians. If the Library goes we go too,” came from Jacob.

“If you’re sure there is nothing I can do to stop you,” Flynn said.

“We’re sure,” Ezekiel said.

Just as he said that the last of the magic faded from the world and the Library. They four Librarians died alongside the Library they loved so much.

“Flynn, who are these three who came with you?” said a voice he never thought he would hear again.

“Eve is that really you?” he said in shock.

“Yes. I wish we weren’t meeting again so soon, but I am glad to see you,” Eve said.

“Dad, who is she?” came from Ezekiel.

“Your mother. Eve these are our kids Jacob, Ezekiel, and Cassandra. As I say that I now remember why that is so amusing,” he said.

“Why?” came a chorus of all three.

“Come on. All of our Librarians are here but there are four people who you will want to see you right away,” Eve said gesturing for them to follow her.

The five of them went forward and eventually came upon a house. Outside the original Jacob, Ezekiel, and Cassandra were sitting with Jenkins. Before anyone could say anything a group hug with the original LiTs and the Librarian, Guardian, and Caretaker who trained them was taking place.

“Long time no see, Carsen,” said Ezekiel.

“It really has been a long time,” said Jacob.

“We have really missed you,” came from Cassandra.

“Our family is not complete if any of us is missing,” said Jenkins.

“Got room for a few more,” said the younger Cassandra.

“Who are they?” asked Ezekiel.

“Our kids. Who Flynn appears to have named after the three of you. Even though he couldn’t remember you,” said Eve.

“Of course, there’s room for more,” said Cassandra. “Family has no size.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback. This is probably the last thing I will post until the shipathon in a couple of weeks. Those will be happier.


End file.
